Deadly Revelation
by asteelyman13
Summary: A nobleman living near the eastern edge of the Empire discovers corruption unlike anything else he has seen. Will it break him, or will he join in this horrifying practice?
1. A Deadly Revalation

Hey, I've decided to throw up yet another Akame ga Kiru fanfic! I just have so much inspiration, that I can't wait to start killing people! Regardless of that, I do not own Akame ga Kiru, and if I did, I don't know. Here's a story!

I killed them! Every last one of them! Oh, but it was the right thing to do. Those imperial bastards, they deserved it. The deserved the brutality they experienced. His wife, children, parents, and friends all lay dead. So did the other imperials. They were all corrupt. He wouldn't have known that originally though. But he was bound to find out. And once he did, they all faced retribution. He knew they were off. It was obvious. When he interrogated prisoners, they asked to watch. They didn't even flinch when he broke a bone, or shoved a knife through a hand. Sometimes they snickered. He thought they were just odd, just a little sadistic. So it didn't bother him. But then he found out about the slave trade. It was illegal, of course. Slavery had been for many years. But this type of slavery he uncovered, was the most monstrous he had ever encountered. Men, women, and children. They would be captured in the Capitol, and sold off to villages throughout the empire. But the use of these slaves was specific. They were not to be worked in the fields, or to be used for carnal pleasure. They were used for one thing, and one thing only: extreme torture. Crucifixion, literally being pulled apart, fingernails torn out, ligaments amputated and cauterized strategically so that the "patient" would not die from shock. These were all things that happened to these slaves. All things he witnessed with his own eyes. It was no longer a mystery why his wife and children watched him interrogate prisoners. It was entertaining. Apparently even more so when they were the ones doing the "interrogation." For months, his wife and children had stolen out of the house at night. He knew about it, and at first thought of it nothing more than midnight walks. But the times slowly drew out. An hour at first, then two, then three, sometimes, not returning till sunrise. So he followed them one night. Hundreds of imperial soldiers guarding a single building. The rich and wealthy moving in and out. Laughter and screams echoing out of the building. He walked forwards, blending in with the crowd, curious as to what the spectacle was. He entered, and saw the torture. He scanned the area, his eyes landing on a bright and colourful kids area. He saw his children, dissecting a live person, as his wife sat nearby watching, and giving out words of encouragement. His hand wandered to his shoulder. He pressed a button. Plate-mail expanded over his body, two blades lining the backs of his arms, two the front of his lower legs, and one on each fist. He gave out a roar. He killed them all. Now he sat there, next to the decapitated bodies of his children and wife. She had used them as human shields, whereas they had done the same with the other children. After he had finished off the last of the sadistic bastards, he killed the slaves that had been tortured. He set the unscathed ones free. He returned to the bodies of his wife and children, and collected their heads. He returned to his house. The next morning, screams were heard as his neighbors left their houses. The guardsmen investigated, and found three grinning heads speared on top of his front gates. They followed a trail of blood from the gates, to the torture factory. All recoiled in disgust at the aftermath.

The man walked along the main road to the Capital, killing all who stood in his way. When he finally arrived, he put his ear to the ground, looking for corruption wherever it may be found. He wanted to be noticed. Not by the empire, no he held that corrupt system in utter contempt. He was trying to get another group to recognize him. He stared at one of their wanted posters now, whispering, "Night Raid, huh."

Death! Murder! Sadism! Torture! Oh, I think this has the makings of a great fanfic! Of course, that's only if I can pull it off. That being said, reviews will help me achieve that goal, so please do. That's all I've got to say now, so goodbye!


	2. Death Anew

Hello again! Time for another possibly bloody Akame ga Kiru fanfic! Oh, wait, it's Akame ga Kiru. Ignore the word "possibly." Anyways, I don't own Akame ga Kiru. I know, it's a sad fact of life. But I do hope you will enjoy my fanfic of it.

Blood covered a wall in the home of yet another corrupt noble. The one who murdered him calmly considered the rest of the household. He looked each one in the eye, judged their character, and murdered those who did not meet his standards. Some thought they could get away with their misdeeds through seduction. But his standards were not bound by things such as physical attraction. If they were, his family would still be breathing. He had decapitated his wife and children. He did the same to those who attempted to seduce him. After leaving the building, only three were left alive. They were some of the most senior staff there. He guessed that they would have been eliminated by the now dead noble, a token for them being so incorruptible. That was the only reason they were alive. The ex-noble had been his sixth target since he came to the capitol. Not his sixth kill, of course. Each target included a number of corrupted individuals, whom he was glad to send away. Permanently. As a general rule, if the children were innocent of the crimes of his parents, he swore to take them in. Only one child, out of nine so far, had been such. This child was not wholly innocent though. He had noticed his parents' illicit goings-on. He was the one who gave the man the target. And he was the one who delivered the final blow to both of them. The man had stood, watching from a darker corner of the room. This noble child, took a dagger, and gutted his mother, as she hung from her arms. They had looped a rope under his parents' armpits, and hoisted them off the ground in such a matter. After killing his mother, the boy decapitated her. And gave it to his father to hold. His father screamed, holding his wife's disembodied head in front of him. The screaming suddenly stopped as a blade was suddenly run through both her head and his. The man stopped reminiscing, and returned to his home base, with a present for his new apprentice.

"Sir, you've returned." "So I have boy. And I've a present for you." "Ooh, what is it?" The man reached into his cloak and pulled out a dagger. The boy took it and looked it over. "What is it?" "What do you think boy, and imperial arms." "What does it do?" "How the hell should I know?" "Wait, what's happening to it?" "It seems that a name is being etched into the blade…" "It says, Gyakusatsu." "What do you think of it? Do you like its weight, its length?" The boy swung the dagger as one would a normal sword, then flipped it around and attempted a few back-handed sword strokes. "It's excellent." He looked at the blade, studying it. It's handle was designed so that a hand would fit perfectly, and the hand-guard protected the whole front of his hand, instead of the top, which normal hand-guards would do. The blade was roughly half a meter long, and curved slightly. Both edges were sharp, but the front was much sharper than the back, which had a jagged section near the hand-guard. The pommel had a black stone on it, which seemed to suck light towards it. "Boy!" He jumped back. "I said, do you want to test it out, or not?!" The boy, still shaken by the sudden shout, replied, "Y-yes sir, sorry sir." The man scoffed, and grabbed a sword from nearby. He readied his stance, and attacked without boy was used to this, and parried each blow neatly. At a downward strike, he side-stepped, decided he would stop the blade, and then bring his dagger up to his master's throat for the "killing blow." As he attempted to stop his master's strike, he swung at it and, missed? No, it hadn't missed, it had gone right through. He only had a moment to turn the dagger so that the flat of the blade hit his neck, instead of the actual blade. His reaction time was abhorrent though. His master was felled by one stroke. He stared at the blade in his hands in awe. He did not care that he had just killed his master, the one who had spared him. What did it matter if you spared some stranger, when you had murdered your own flesh and blood without pity? "Nice fight," a voice said suddenly. The boy whirled around, dagger poised to fight. He lowered his weapon instantly, finding himself gazing upon the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He recognized her instantly. Her picture was plastered all over the Capitol. She was a part of what his master was trying to join. The infamous group of assassins. Night raid.

"Why are you here?" was his reply to her comment. "Well, we were here to kill the guy you just killed." He wasn't surprised at that. His master had killed many people. And most of them sure as hell weren't guilty. "And what of me?" "Our contract didn't include you. It seems you didn't take part in the slaughtering of households." He laughed at this. "Of course not. I'm not as messed up in the head as that guy was. I mean, who in their right mind could possibly decapitate their wife and children, without blinking an eye, and then, putting their heads on top of pikes in front of his house?" She seemed surprised at this. "Didn't you hear about the whole underground torture slave thing, and the warehouse full of mercilessly slaughtered nobles?" "So that was him as well?" He scoffed. "Of course it was. Didn't you realize that? He did appear in the capitol shortly after the mass murder." She thought this over, "We should have realized it sooner." "Yeah, a lot sooner. But it doesn't matter now, because he's dead, and I'm interested." She was confused at the second part. "Interested? What in?" He shook his head. "In joining Night Raid of course." "Very well," she said, "Could you tell me your name." "Arata, and yours?" "Akame." "Nice to meet you. Shall we go?" And so they left for the Night Raid headquarters.

Well, that was chapter two. Thought that murderous bastard was going to be the O.C. mentioned? Me too. But then again, why not have an assassin whose reaction time is sub-par? Or at least, is sub-par at the start. Nevertheless, please review, it'll help me get better ideas for this story, and ideas will allow me to put out chapters faster, and write with more ease than I could without. Without further ado, I have been Asteelyman13, you have been yourself, and I need some lunch. Have a day!


	3. First Day on the Job

Welcome back! I'm in a great mood for writing. Why? Because I got a review. That's kind of rare for me. So it filled me with the passion to write more of this fanfic. Thank you, guest! As per usual, I do not own Akame ga Kill, and I doubt that I ever will. That being said, onto what you really wanted.

Arata ran, following Akame. He guessed that they'd make it to Night Raid's home base before sunrise. And then Akame suddenly stopped, and pointed her blade towards him. He stopped just a centimeter from the tip of the blade."Uh, why are we stopping?" She motioned for him to be quiet, and pointed to something he couldn't make out. "Are we being followed?" he asked. The reply was simple, "No." Then he blacked out.

Arata woke up with a splitting migraine. He got out of bed, and walked out the door, right into a woman. He bounced off of her, and fell backwards. She looked at him, as he tried speaking with his parched throat. She left without saying anything. He struggled to get up, and left the room, clinging to the walls. This place was unfamiliar to him. Arata made his way down the hallway. He fell to his knees, and then saw a cup of water placed in front of him. He looked up, and saw the woman from before. He nodded his thanks, and drank. Shortly after drinking, he passed out from the pain of the headache.

"Can't believe they were this close to base." "At least we cleaned it up." "Do you think _he_ had something to do with all this?" "No, that's impossible. He was unconscious before, after, and during the time you were, diverting their attention." Unconscious, that must have been Arata. But no-one had told anyone else that he had been awake earlier? He heard footsteps approaching his door, he got out of bed, and readied himself to fight. When the door opened, and he saw who it was, he relaxed his stance, it was Akame. He was about to say something, when her sword was suddenly at his throat. "Don't make any excuses, don't lie, and don't try to get out of this. Why did you pretend to kill him, then attempt to join Night Raid." Arata was confused, "Pretend to kill who?" She looked at him in contempt. "Your master, obviously." He was stunned. That man was alive?! "How is he still alive? I slashed him across the throat, there's no way he could've blocked!" "It seems that only a part of his throat was cut, the rest was protected by some sort of armor." "His imperial arms." She looked at him oddly. "He was an imperial arms user? What was the imperial arms?" "It was the Assassin's Trenchcoat." "Assassin's Trenchcoat?" He nodded. "When activated, thin steel plates cover his skin, protecting him from attacks. It wouldn't do much against an axe, or something of heavier weight than a short sword, but it would definitely block a dagger strike." "What else does this Assassin's Trenchcoat do?" "It produces blades from various areas of the body. Also, one can concentrate the steel plating in one area, making that area impervious to attack." "So it's light armor, with the ability to make a small area heavy armor?" "Precisely. And as previously mentioned, it has blades built into it." "Which means that he could visit one noble with the guise of travelling as another, get a deadly weapon past all security, kill anyone he wanted, and only have to worry about the trained soldiers." "Bingo. After he acquired me though, he usually just had me stay at the noble's house, and let him in at night." "So you did have a part in the murders?" "Only as a forced accomplice. I was actually waiting for the perfect imperial arms to reach me, so that I could kill him more easily." "Couldn't you assassinate him at night?" "I didn't want to try, because I knew there was a chance that the Assassin's Trenchcoat had a passive protective ability. We know that for certain now." "Yes. But why didn't your imperial arms phase through that armor as well?" "What do you mean by 'phase through'?" "It means passing through it as though it were not there. It's what happened with the sword." "I don't know. Maybe it can't phase through armor…" "There's only one way to find out." Akame lowered her sword from Arata's throat, and started walking. "Come with me. We'll find someone to train you." He followed without a word. They soon met a young man, maybe a year or so older than Arata. His hair was brown, and he carried a sword across his back. "Tatsumi," Akame started, "I need you to train this kid." The one called Tatsumi looked at him. "Sure," he said, "If it means I'm no longer the new guy here."

Arata readied his dagger, while Tatsumi did the same with his sword. Suddenly, they ran at each-other. Swords clashed, and near misses were made. Tatsumi was slightly more skilled than him, but had a few openings he could exploit. Seeing one, he used it, not yet realizing what would happen, should he succeed. Tatsumi's hand would be cut off. He realized this at the last second, but couldn't stop his swing in time. He kept thinking in his head, "Don't cut him, don't cut him, don't cut him!" He didn't realize that there was no resistance what-so-ever as the blade passed through Tatsumi's wrist. Tatsumi stood there, surprised. His hand was still attached. The blade had phased through his wrist. "I get it now…" Arata now understood the power of his dagger. "Get what?" Tatsumi inquired. "The power of this blade, allows it to phase through anything it doesn't need to cut, or that which I do not wish to cut." Tatsumi looked at him. "Are you sure?" "Absolutely certain." "Can we test it?" "Yeah, can you grab a target, and a table?" "Only if you grab the table." "Seems fair enough." One or two minutes later, they stood in front of a table turned on its side, behind it, was a target. Arata drew back his arm, and threw the knife. It sailed through the table, and hit with a thunk a second or so later. The two boys looked at each-other, and ran around the table. The knife wasn't in the target. They looked for it, and found it in a tree, the length of the blade now being hidden. Arata scratched his head. "I guess it phased through one too-many things…" Tatsumi shrugged. "Well then, I guess that we'll add that to your training regimen." "Wait, training regimen?!" "Yep. You'll spend about an hour doing pure strength training, then an hour of meditation, followed by another hour of strength training, and after that an hour of free-training, where you train any way you want. Then you'll have two hours of combat training, and then two hours of training your special abilities. During your remaining eight hours, as we have to sleep eight hours of the day, you'll be eating, preparing food, doing chores, running errands, or whatever else we need you to do. Don't worry, you'll eventually have free time. Oh, and don't forget the jobs that we'll do at night. Now keep training, I'll let you know when your two hours are over!" Tatsumi left Arata there, dumbstruck. Later, Arata would realize that harsh training regimen was the least of his problems…

Hey guys. I'm a little bit off and on with writing this story. I'm sorry that the chapters aren't longer, and I'm working on that, but, I'm going to procrastinate as much as I can, an I still want to update on a regular basis, so that's why they may, or may not be very long. Also, I'm happy that I've gotten my first review for this story, as well as a follower, and I thank you all for that. But I'm kind of a greedy person, so I'll take all the reviews I can get. I HOARD THE REVIEWS! Well, not really, but just put an image of Gollum in your mind. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am. I'll put more up later, but until then…

...I am not Batman. But I am, ASTEELYMAN!


End file.
